wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Вариан Ринн
103 MP) | aggro = | relatives = Тиффин (жена), Андуин (сын), Ллейн (отец), Тарья (мать) Адамант (дедушка), Вариа (бабушка) | mentors = Теренас Менетил, Андуин Лотар |companions = Бролл Медвежья Шкура, Валира Сангвинар, Болвар Фордрагон }} :"Преступления Орды тяжелы, Вол'джин. Но некоторые из вас восстали против тирании. Поэтому, я хочу положить конец вражде. Но знай же. Если Орда предаст идеалы чести как Гаррош... Мы сметем вас." Вариан Ринн, также известный как Ло'гоша "Призрачный волк",http://www.comicvine.com/logosh/29-14648/ бывший король Штормграда, глава военного совета в Альянсе и сын покойного короля Ллейна Ринна.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/chapter4.html В жизнь Вариана былы много трагедии и конфликтов. Убийство его отца Гароной Полуорчихой давит на него, вместе с случайной смерти его жены, Тиффины, во время бунта. Король недавно вернулся на трон после своего похищения Братством Справедливости и чёрным драконом Ониксией, которая превратилась в Леди Катрану Престор. Потерявший память и порабощенный гладиаторским тренером Орды в Калимдоре, Вариан освободился, зарабатывая прозвище "Ло'Гош", или "призрачный волк", в гладиаторских боях. С помощью своих товарищей, он вспомнил кто он такой и смог победить Ониксию. Под его смелым руководством, люди Штормграда привели Альянс к победе против Короля-лича в Нордсколе, и теперь стремятся укрепить свои стратегические запасы против своих многолетних противников, Орды.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ij62XehIhh0 Известный своим упорством и железной волей, король Вариан Ринн стремится к защите интересов альянса и воспитывая своего сына, Андуин, чтобы идти дальше вместе.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/game/race/human После того как мир погрузился в хаос великого Катаклизма, он принял на себя военное руководство Альянса, и поклялся создать новую судьбу Азероту.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/blog/1055008#blog Биография Первая Война Вариан Ринн - сын короля Ллейна Ринна, родился в Королевстве Азерот и провёл юность в радости и процветании. Но всё изменилось, когда орки явились из-за Тёмного Портала и попытались уничтожить его родину, развязав первую войну между его любимым Королевством Азерот и Ордой. Андуин Лотар, Защитник Штормграда, собрал своих соотечественников и войска и предпринял отчаянную попытку остановить наступление Орды и защитить от орков короля Ллейна, Вариана и Штормград. Хотя Лотар и добился некоторого успеха в сдерживании натиска Орды, его усилия пошли прахом, когда Гарона Полуорчанка, прежде ставшая союзницей Штормграда, предала короля Ллейна по приказу Совета Теней и вырезала его сердце, принеся его Гул'дану. Вариан мог лишь беспомощно глядеть на то, как убивают его отца и как Орда проносится по его королевству, сжигая дома и вырезая всех, кто осмелится встать у них на пути. Гибель отца очень повлияла на него, и его ближайший друг Артас Менетил вспоминал, что впервые он увидел Вариана измотанным и оборванным, и говорил, что он «потерял всё, что можно, кроме собственной жизни». Исход в Лордерон Андуин Лотар, убеждённый, что отбить Штормград невозможно, собрал Вариана и всех, кто остался в городе, и повёл их в бегство. Едва успев погрузиться на корабли и отплыть, они отправились на Север, пока Лотар собирался с мыслями на борту корабля. Посоветовавшись с Варианом и магом Кирин Тора Кадгаром, они решили, что дабы сохранить человечество от истребления ордынцами, им нужно будет предупредить короля Теренаса, правителя Лордерона, об опасности, что уже маячила на горизонте. После высадки в порту Южнобережья Лотар собрал Принца Вариана, Кадгара и нескольких рыцарей и отправился в Лордерон. По прибытии юного Вариана поприветствовал король Теренас, что относился к Вариану как к равному, несмотря на его малый возраст. Король Теренас сразу же дал ему обещание поддерживать его, пока его родина не будет возвращена, и пригласил его оставаться в Лордероне столько, сколько он пожелает. Хотя поначалу пребывание в королевстве, которого он никогда прежде не видел, вызывало у Вариана некоторую застенчивость, он быстро преодолел свою скромность и нашёл замечательного нового друга – сына короля Теренаса, Артаса Менетила, который был младше его лишь на несколько лет. Вскоре после начала пребывания Вариана в Лордероне, король Теренас основал Альянс Лордерона. Под командованием Андуина Лотара, его верховного главнокомандующего, этот Альянс наконец сумел положить конец владычеству Орды в ходе Второй Войны. Тем не менее, победа досталась очень дорогой ценой, ибо Андуин Лотар был убит незадолго до конца войны, так и не дожив до освобождения его родного Штормграда. Начало правления Когда Штормград был освобожден и мало-помалу начинал перестраиваться (благодаря Королю Теренасу, который призвал Альянс помочь денежными средствами на восстановление города), Вариан, будучи уже взрослым, был официально коронован и стал королём Штормграда. Сам Король Теренас был очень доволен Варианом, выросшим умным и благородным королём, чувствуя за него отцовскую гордость и, искренне привязавшись к Вариану за долгие годы, считал его своим вторым сыном. Гильдия Каменщиков под предводительством Эдвина ван Клифа, пришла, чтобы предложить помощь в восстановлении Штормграда, надеясь построить себе лучшее будущее и ожидая, что вскоре после завершения работ будут купаться в золоте. Как раз в эти времена, когда вновь установилось спокойствие, Вариан женился на Тиффин и зачал сына, Андуина, названного в честь Лотара. Тем не менее, вскоре Альянс стал разваливаться, и его покинуло эльфийское королевс тво Кель'Талас, а также человеческие королевства Стромгард и Гилнеас. Несмотря на это, король Вариан поклялся, что не оставит короля Теренаса и Альянс, как они не оставили его в трудные времена. Именно тогда Каменщики, перестроившие Штормград, запросили оплаты за их службу Королю Вариану и Дому Дворян. Тем не менее, коррумпированный Дом Дворян под влиянием Катраны Престор, отказал гильдии в достойной оплате их работы. Король Вариан не смог найти решения, ибо дворянство имело слишком большую политическую силу и раз за разом переигрывало его. Хотя Каменщикам и выдали вознаграждение за их труды, они получили лишь часть того, что заработали, и потому Эдвин ВанКлиф и каменщики учинили беспорядки на улицах Штормграда, требуя справедливого вознаграждения. Восстание было опасным и хаотичным, и в беспорядке молодая супруга Вариана была жестоко убита. Эдвин ван Клиф и каменщики бежали из Штормграда, пока Вариан оплакивал гибель Тиффин. Он впал в ужасную депрессию, но со временем вернул свою целеустремлённость и поклялся создать для себя, своего сына и народа Штормграда новое, лучшее будущее. Похищение Когда отголоски Третьей Войны затихли, Вариан отправился в Терамор, чтобы поговорить с Джайной Праудмур об отношениях Альянса и Орды. По дороге, он был похищен дефиасами, которым о его дипломатической поездке сообщил шпион, который, по слухам, жил в самом королевстве. Ходили слухи, что его отправили на остров Алькац и держали там в плену. Эти слухи были правдивы. Вскоре после похищения короля Вариана, Болвар Фордрагон был провозглашён лордом-регентом Штормграда и поклялся отыскать и спасти короля Вариана любой ценой. Леди Престор также стала королевской советницей и убедила Верховного Лорда Болвара короновать десятилетнего сына короля Вариана, Андуина Ринна, королём Штормграда, хотя настоящая власть должна была остаться в руках Фордрагона, пока не вернётся Вариан или не достигнет возраста восшествия на престол Андуин. Гладиатор Вариан каким-то образом сумел бежать из заточения и покинуть остров, хотя его порыв к свободе не оказался абсолютно успешным. Едва не утонув и страдая от потери памяти, он был выброшен на берег Дуротара, где и был обнаружен караваном орков, ведомым тренером гладиаторов Рехгаром Ярость Земли. После того, как он успешно поразил гигантского кроколиска одной лишь палкой, он был пленён поражённым шаманом, обращён в рабство и сделан гладиатором. Не ведая, кем на самом деле был этот человек, Ярость Земли дал своему новому рабу шутливое прозвище «Наживка на кроколиска» и бросил его в клетку с двумя другими рабами-гладиаторами: Броллом Медвежий Плащ и Валирой Сангвинар. Той ночью, дабы помочь ему вспомнить прошлое, Бролл погрузил Вариана в транс, и тот узрел себя ребёнком посреди горящего города. Прибыв в Оргриммар, Рехгар отправил троицу в тайную оружейную Багрового Кольца в Зале Легенд, где, обнаружив подозрительно знакомый латный пояс с львиной головой, Вариан увидел ещё одно воспоминание: лысого, бородатого человека, стоявшего на палубе корабля во время шторма. На нём был этот пояс, и он звал Вариана «парень». В конце концов все трое прибыли в Забытый Город в Фераласе, где проходили гладиаторские бои. Они вышли победителями из кровавой битвы. Поражённая тем, как виртуозно Вариан обращался с оружием, толпа нарекла его орочьим прозвищем «Ло'Гош», что значит «Призрачный Волк». После битвы Рехгар взял Ло'Гоша и Бролла в тауренский город Громовой Утёс на ритуал очищения в Заводях Видений. В водах заводей Ло'Гош узрел ещё одно видение: белокурую женщину, по-видимому, его жену, державшую младенца и говорившую Вариану, что его народ и его сын нуждаются в нём. К сожалению, его видение было прервано пещерным элементалем, которого он затем сразил. Тем не менее, узнав больше о своём прошлом, он решил бежать от Рехгара, как только представится случай. В благодарность за победу над пещерным элементалем, Бролла и Ло'Гоша пригласили в шатёр Хамуула Рунного Тотема, старейшины-друида. Он рассказал Вариану легенду о настоящем Ло'Гоше – большом белом волке, известном за его ярость в битве, которому во время первого вторжения Легиона в Азерот было уже десять тысяч лет. Согласно архидруиду, легенда о волке передавалась по всему Азероту троллям, гоблинам и дворфам, и у них у всех были свои версии этой истории. В каждой история, несгибаемая воля Ло'Гоша и его неодолимая ярость помогали ему прорваться сквозь границы посмертия, дабы помочь своему народу. Затем Хамуул дал Ло'Гошу перо, которое Бролл тут же определил как перо гиппогрифа. Ночной Эльф использовал его, чтобы призвать из Острокогтя из Ясеневого Леса, и немедленно вырвался на свободу вместе с Ло'Гошем. Бролл и Ло'Гош в конце концов достигли Кенарийского Анклава в Дарнасе, и были призваны отобедать с Тирандой Шелест Ветра. Тиранда отправила их обоих в Терамор, где Джайна Праудмур смогла бы помочь вернуть Ло'Гошу память. Когда они прибыли в Терамор, Джайна поклялась Ло'Гошу раскрыть окружавшую его тайну и позвала на помощь свою управляющую двором Эгвинн. Прорвавшись сквозь окружавшую воспоминания Ло'Гоша тёмную ауру, видения открыли огонь, путешествие, рождение сына, гибель жены – и новую тьму. Несмотря на то, что Джайна и Эгвинн натолкнулись на невидимую стену, не позволившую им проникнуть глубже в его память, они смогли подтвердить, что она направлялся в Терамор, и что он на самом деле был Варианом Ринном, потерянным королём Штормграда. Поскольку Вариан явно пал жертвой тёмной магии, Джайна приготовила один из её собственных кораблей, чтобы отвести Вариана в Штормград, где, как она надеялась, он сумеет отыскать своих врагов. Узнав, что супруга его мертва, Вариан пожелал вернуться в Штормград и вновь увидеться с сыном, хотя Эгвинн и посоветовала ему быть осторожным, поскольку любые поспешные действия могли быть опасны для Андуина. На причале Бролл и Вариан вновь встретили Валиру и приготовились отправиться в Штормград. Откровения Пока Вариан, Бролл и Валира плыли на «Волнорезе» - личном судне Джайны Праудмур – Вариан размышлял над откровениями, о которых поведала ему Джайна. Хотя он и оказался одним из правителей Альянса, он не был уверен, хотел бы он и в самом деле продолжать быть Варианом Ринном - будь у него выбор, он бы остался Ло'Гошем, простым гладиатором. Голову Вариана начали наполнять сомнения, а корабль приближался к гавани Менетилов. Во время нападения наг в море, Вариан вновь сумел взглянуть в свою потерянную память – вспомнив, как дефиасы похитили его, когда он путешествовал с посольством в Терамор, наг, которые напали на него на острове Альказ за выкуп, похороны его любимой супруги Тиффин и день собственной коронации. Почти вся память Вариана вернулась, кроме некоторых важных частей, связанных с его похищением. Ликующие толпы подданных Штормграда вышли на улицы, устроив грандиозную церемонию встречи возвратившегося домой короля. Тем не менее, вернувшийся Вариан был невежественным, ветреным и явно был неравнодушен к Катране Престор. Народу Штормграда сказали лишь, что дефиасы отпустили короля за выкуп, для оплаты которого был введён новый, непосильный налог. По возвращении, тем не менее, Вариана, казалось, заботило лишь то, как бы потратить побольше народных денег, тогда как государственные дела оставались в стороне. Андуин Ринн очень переживал из-за того, как изменился его отец. Примерно в это же время в гавани Менетилов появились Ло'Гош, Бролл и Валира. Там эта группа по чистой случайности встретилась с пьяницей, который бежал, осознав, что Вариан всё ещё жив. Вариан и его соратники побежали за ним, чтобы «поговорить». Человек побежал в кабак, полный членов братства Дефиаса, которые попытались вновь пленить Вариана. Во время боя Вариан повстречал Таргаса Анвилмара – эмиссара Магни Бронзоборода, брат которого, Хьяльмар Анвилмар, когда-то обучал короля. Хотя пьяница и сбежал, Вариан нашёл мага-дефиаса, которого и допросил. Хотя маг не открыл, кто хотел гибели Вариана, он сказал, что этот человек заплатил штормградской монетой. Маг насмехался над Варианом, заявляя, что его сына убьют. Затем трое гладиаторов и Таргас продолжили свой путь в Штормград. Несколько дней спустя король Магни Бронзобород находился с визитом в городе Штормграде и обсуждал планы войны против орков и дворфов Тёмного Железа с королём «Варианом» и Болваром Фордрагоном. Тем не менее, Вариан Ринн не хотел посылать войск на помощь дворфам против Тёмного Железа. Король Магни был разочарован и отправился восвояси, но по пути к Метро повстречал юного принца Андуина Ринна, который поведал королю дворфов, что он тоже что-то подозревал насчёт своего «отца». Некоторое время спустя, когда Андуин тренировался с «отцом» в стрельбе из лука и спросил его, как его похитили дефиасы, и поинтересовался, как он попал в руки наг за выкуп, на что отец ответил, что прошлое его было как чистый лист, и что он не мог вспомнить никаких событий. Прибыв в Стальгорн, Ло'Гош узнал от короля Магни, что многое из того, что произошло – не простое совпадение, и что кто-то тайно управлял событиями, зная о важном значении Вариана для Альянса. Магни уже заручился поддержкой Болвара Фордрагона и маршала Виндзора через юного Андуина, который подозревал, что Вариан, находившийся в Штормграде – самозванец. Вариан, который годами изучал с Виндзором бой на мечах, Глубоко уважал его как друга и союзника. Вскоре после того, как Маршал Виндзор начал расследование, он пришёл к выводу, что самозваный Вариан мог быть не только самозванцем, но и драконом. В продолжение разговора за Варианом и Магни втайне следовал бородатый мужчина. Валира почуяла, что некто манипулирует с энергией арканы и увидела, как человек создаёт кинжал с намерением убить Вариана. Валира быстро скрутила человека, но тот превратился в чёрного дракона и улетел. За стенами Штормграда Андуин, Вариан, Болвар и леди Престор ехали на лошадях по сельской местности, и Андуин пытался убедить отца прислушаться к проблемам Штормграда, но, прежде чем он сумел пояснить свою мысль, некий неизвестный нападающий вспугнул его лошадь, из-за чего Андуин не смог ею управлять и выпал из седла. Вариан быстро поймал Андуина, и когда он прикоснулся к нему, его мозг погрузился в видение, как дефиасы тащат его, без сознания, растягивают на земле и рисуют вокруг него круг из рун, вокруг которого стоят фигуры в робах и творят тёмное волшебство, как его преследуют наги на острове Алькац, и как он, в конце концов, прыгает со скалы, пытаясь схватиться за ветки, до которых чуть-чуть не может дотянуться. Андуин, обняв отца, лишился всяких сомнений, что он – самозванец. Вариан стал рассказывать Болвару и Леди Престор о его видениях, пока Леди Престор не дотронулась до него и не заметила, как она поражена его благородством. Болвар выразил подозрение, что Вариан рядом с ней становится будто одурманенным, теряет свою четь и уважение к окружающим и сильнее желает раскрыть тайну похищения Вариана, зная, что это приведёт к беде. С помощью магии Болвар дал знать королю Магнии, что, согласно отчёту Виндзора, он уже был близок к тому, чтобы узнать, кем был дракон-самозванец, но был захвачен дварфами Тёмного Железа и помещён в Глубины Чёрной Скалы. Вариан и его соратники вскочили на скакунов, поскакали к Глубинам Чёрной Скалы и спасли Виндзора, который открыл Вариану то, что он обнаружил во время своего расследования. Возвращение короля ]] Пройдя через ворота Штормграда, Ло'Гош и его друзья были остановлены Генералом Маркусом Джонатаном по прямому приказу Катраны Престор, которая повелела немедленно арестовать их и предать казни как предателей. Виндзор сумел убедить Маркуса в своей верности Штормграду, поскольку ранее они вместе служили под командованием Туралиона. Катрана Престор спешно собрала солдат, но лже-Вариан сказал ей, что она превышает свои полномочия и не имеет права повелевать Штормградом. Войдя в Крепость Штормграда, Ло'Гош объявил, что маскарад Катраны завершён и назвал её истинным именем – Ониксия. Когда Ониксия предстала в своей драконьей форме и превратила многих стражей в драконьи отродья, Вариан и его союзники вступили в битву в Большом Зале Штормградской Крепости. Прибытие Верховного Лорда Болвара Фордрагона вместе с Андуином сильно помогло им в занятии крепости, но мгновения спустя Реджинальд Виндзор был убит Ониксией. Ло'Гош схватился со своим двойником, обвинив его в том, что тот угрожал стабильности королевства, и что из-за его действий Альянс чуть не потерял Мост Тандол, на что двойник ответил, что он уже начинал подавлять чары драконицы и возвращать контроль над собственными действиями. Андуин, удивленный зрелищем двух Варианов, призвал их перестать сражаться и встретить истинную угрозу, мать стаи Ониксию. Великая драконица схватила Андуина и телепортировалась в своё логово, бросая вызов Вариану. Вариану, вновь объединившемуся с друзьями, был глубоко опечален потерей сына и предрёк, что последняя битва окончится в Логове Ониксии. Когда Штормград вернулся в распоряжение Болвара, старый друг Вариана начал чувствовать, что, хотя Штормградом и управляли двое Варианов, личности их были полными противоположностями. Ло'Гош пылал непреодолимым желанием найти сына и демонстрировал неимоверную волю, командуя войсками, тогда как другой Вариан оставался спокойным, пассивным и очаровательным, даже сбросив влияние Ониксии. Прибыв в Терамор, они все встретились с Джайной и она сказала им, что обнаружила ту тёмную магию, что была использована против них, в старинной книге заклинаний. Джайна предположила, что Ониксия получила большое влияние на Вариана после гибели его жены, но время от времени теряла контроль, пока росла привязанность Вариана к Андуину, и потому попыталась вернуть контроль, использовав заклинание, которое не убило бы Вариана, но удалило бы и уничтожило бы его совесть, волю и ответственность. Двое Варианов Джайна сплела чары вокруг двух Варианов, и они вспомнили последний эпизод их похищения: привязанный к земле на Острове Алкац, Вариан окружён фигурами в балахонах, которые творят тёмную волшбу, вызывающую невыносимую боль, и он судорожно пытается освободиться. В ослепительной вспышке света он просыпается и обнаруживает себя рядом со своим неотличимым двойником. Ониксия сбрасывает личину, чтобы убить Вариана с сильной волей, но её прерывает прибытие Моргалы Дарксквол и её наг. Фигуры в балахонах и Ониксия превращаются в драконьих отродий и сражаются с нагами, а Вариан с сильной волей вырывается и начинает драться. Он пытается освободить другого Вариана и просит его отыскать себе оружие, но обнаруживает, что другой Вариан слишком напуган, чтобы держать оружие. Другой Вариан падает с холма в океан и попадает в плен к нагам. Вариан остаётся один, сражается и хитростью заставляет Ониксию поверить, что она убила его. Довольная, Оникися удаляется, пока не явились новые наги. Моргала пытается пленить Вариана, но он бежит на другую сторону острова и прыгает в океан, зная, что за ним никто не последует, ибо в этой части океана много каменистых отмелей. Тем не менее, его побег не удался, так как он не смог бороться с сильным приливом и был выброшен на берег Дуротара. Вскоре в башне Джайны оба Вариана приходят к поразительному выводу, что они – один и тот же человек и в то же время каждый – лишь половина того, чем должен быть. Джайна объясняет что, хотя заклятие Ониксии и разделило их, они оба могли противостоять ему и вернуть свою истинную сущность, даже и живя в виде отдельных существ. Один из Варианов стал Ло'Гошем, гладиатором-чемпионом из Багрового Кольца, и сражался, чтобы вернуть свою память и то, что принадлежало ему по праву рождения. Другой Вариан был отпущен за выкуп и возвращён в Штормград, после чего полностью покорился чарам Ониксии. Хотя и лишённый воли, он всё же стал вновь свободным. Мгновение спустя, Джайна открыла им два древних эльфийских меча, Шалла'Тор Раздиратель Тени и Эллемейн Разоритель. Получив свои новые клинки, оба Вариана провозгласили, что Ониксию наконец настигнет возмездие. Конец Порчи Возглавив атаку на Ониксию, оба Вариана встретились с ней в бою. Герои обрушили оружие и магию на её многочисленный выводок, и обе стороны были решительно настроены на победу. Ониксия наложила на Бролла заклятие страха и ударила хвостом Джайну, выведя их из боя, поскольку была раздражена их постоянными заклинаниями. В отчании пытаясь покончить с врагами, Ониксия начала произносить заклятие, которое она использовала на Острове Алказ для убийства Ло'Гоша, но двойник Ло'Гоша закрыл его собой, сказав, что должен погибнуть, ибо Ло'Гош – воплощение истинного Вариана. Не желая жертвовать своим двойником, Ло'Гош прыгнул на него, пытаясь спасти, заклятие, в радиус которого попадают оба Вариана, преобразовалось, вызывая их слияние, и спустя безмолвную секунду появился единый Вариан. Заявив, что он наконец восстановился, Ониксия попыталась испепелить его, но Вариан быстро достиг головы Ониксии и насадил её на свои эльфийские клинки. После гибели Ониксии Вариан вновь обрёл сына, и сказал ему и своим друзьям, что их долгие и благородные деяния будут вознаграждены и Штормград возродится с новой надеждой на будущее. World of Warcraft Вскоре после того, как Вариан вернул трон, на Штормград напали полчища Плети. Вариан вместе с другом Болваром смог отразить силы нежити после долгой битвы в Гавани Штормграда. Основав Экспедицию Отважных, чтобы вместе с Ордой уничтожить Короля-Лича, Вариан послал Болвара надзирать над созданием лагерям под Вратами Гнева Ангратар на Драконьем Погосте, прямо в тени самой Ледяной Короны. Болвар и Саурфанг Младший повели войска в бой против самого Короля-Лича у Врат Гнева, но были преданы Отрекшимися под командованием Верховного аптекаря Гнилесса, который выпустил Новую Чуму, приведшую к смерти Болвара и его людей. По личной просьбе Верховного Лорда Тириона Фордринга, король Вариан позволил Рыцарям Смерти Черного Клинка вступать в Альянс, чтобы помочь в войне против Короля-Лича. Битва за Подгород Получив весть о гибели Болвара, Вариан преисполнился гнева и печали, ибо считал Болвара братом, который многие годы правил его королевством и воспитывал его сына. Он отправил Джайну Праудмур в Оргриммар, чтобы узнать причину предательства Орды. Он счёл это актом предательства и потребовал возмездия за гибель своего друга. Джайна вернулась и дала Вариану знать, что Вариматрас и Королевское Фармацевтическое Общество предали их, и что Орда более не контролирует Подгород. Вариан и Джайна собрали армию Альянса и напали на Подгород, надеясь вернуть Лордерон Альянсу и свершить правосудие над Гнилессом. Войдя в Подгород, Вариан испытал отвращение от состояния некогда великого города, который был знаком ему с детства. Настигнув Гнилесса, Вариан и Джайна победили его. Но, к ужасу Вариана, они также обнаружили десятки изуродованных и осквернённых тел людей, над которыми Королевское Фармацевтическое Общество ставило эксперименты, чтобы создать Новую Чуму. Вариан осознал, что, несмотря на заключённое несколько лет тому назад ограниченное перемирие, Отрёкшиеся всё это время тайно создавали средство, чтобы убить их всех. Вариан встречается лицом к лицу с Траллом и объявляет, что мира достичь невозможно. Когда между Альянсом и Ордой завязывается битва, Джайна не даёт Траллу и Вариану убить друг друга, телепортируя Вариана, себя и армию Альянса обратно в Штормград, надеясь предотвратить дальнейшее кровопролитие и хаос. Потеряв своего друга Болвара Фордрагона и победив Верховного Аптекаря Гнилесса, Вариан объявил Орде войну. Секреты Ульдуара Когда Бранн Бронзобород узнает, что Йогг-Сарон сбежал свою древнюю тюрьму в Ульдуар, Ронин и Джайна Праудмур попросили помощи у короля Вариана, и по их просьбе он предлагает им встретится в фиолетовой Цитадели. Пока Ронин говорит с королем Варианом, Тралл и Гаррош Адский Крик приходят к цитадели но игнорируют предупреждения Джайны, не входить в башню. Перед тем как Ронин смог все объяснить Вариан поворачивается и видит Тралла и Гарроша, и требует рассказать, что они тут делают. Гаррош оскорбляет Вариан и достает свое оружие, и Вариан делает то же самое, прежде чем Гаррош бросается на него, отбросив Джайна. После Ронин останавливает бой, он призывает Орда и Альянс работать вместе против старого Бога. Вариан указывает на то, что больше всего людей умерли от предательства Орды у Врат Гнева, чем от Плети, и отказывается вступить в союз с ними. Он, отказывается давать поддержку Альянса, пока Ронин имеет дело с Ордой, и говорит Траллу и Гаррошу, что он надеется, что бог смерти (what the Vrykul call Йогг-Сарон) заберет их к себе, прежде чем незамедлительно телепортироваться со своими людьми.Ulduar trailer Колизей серебряного авангарда Король Вариан, в сопровождении Джайны Праудмур, посещает турниры Колизея Серебряного Авангарда в Ледяной Короне, в окружении различных чемпионов и представителей Альянса. Цитадель ледяной короны Вариан, снова в сопровождении Джайна, появляется в Цитадели Ледяной Короны после победы Альянса над Саурфангом Смертоносным. Мурадин Бронзобород пытается удержать Варок Саурфанга от утверждения, что это тело его сына, но Вариан вмешивается от имени Верховного властителя, выражая свое уважение и честь для коллег воинов, и позволяет ему пройти. Через некоторое время после открытия Ледокрылых залов, Вариан также может быть найден в Молоте Света. Он дает бафф "Сила Ринна" для рейдовой группы Альянса. Если вы поговорите с ним и скажите ему, что он не нужен, то вам нужно сбросить подземелье (если вы еще не сделали), чтобы получить бафф снова. Бури Через некоторое время после поражения Короля-лича, Штормград подвергся нападению Emerald Nightmare. Вариан смог избежать воздействия, используя зелье против сна. Тем не менее, к своему ужасу, он не смог спасти своего сына Андуин, который был одним из многих, подвергся воздействию Emerald Nightmare. В какой-то момент, он посетил своего старого друга Бролл Медвежья Шкура, Тирандой Шелест, Лукан Foxblood, и орк Тура. Когда он увидел Тура он хотел напасть на нее, но его остановил ночной эльф, который поручился за нее. Вариану пришлось остаться в крепости Штормграда поэтому он послал майора Маттингли сопровождать группу через Штормград. Когда Малфурион Ярость Бури собрал разнообразную армию выживших, чтобы напасть Emerald Nightmare и вести борьбу с Nightmare Lord и его армией кошмарных существ, он попросил Вариана, чтобы тот привел свою армию к месту предстоящей битвы. Все еще озлобленный и не доверяющий Орде, он категорически отказался возглавить армию с членами Орды с в своих рядах и предпочитающий, чтобы Emerald Nightmare забрала Орду себе. Позже он пересмотрел свою точку зрения и согласился возглавить армию, когда Малфурион убедил оставить свою ненависть против Орды ради Андуина. Хотя члены Орды были осторожны, под командованием Вариана, благодаря усилиям Baine Bloodhoof, Орки смогли отбросить свои разногласия и выполнять приказы Вариан. Вариан Ринн привел разнообразную Сонную армию в Изумрудном Сне и, преодолев огромные трудности, армия была в состоянии держать армию Emerlad Nightmare's в то время как Thura, и Малфурион победил Nightmare Lord как в Emerald Dream так и в Азероте. Во время тяжелейших схваток те, кто знал легенду о Ло'гоша чувствовал себя более уверенно под его руководством, когда они видели вспышки волка появляются на призрачном лице Вариана. После угроза Emerald Nightmare был уничтожена, мир начал восстанавливатся. Король Вариан был одним из гостей Альянса, которые участвовали в свадебной церемонии между Малфурион Ярость Бури и Тиранда Шелест.World of Warcraft: Stormrage Беспорядки элементалей Alliance в Крепости Штормграда.]] Король Вариан принимает участие в дискуссии о недавних землетрясений с другими основными политическими руководителями Альянса.Он также предлагает задания, касающиеся проникновения Сумеречного культа в общество Штормграда. Далее в ходе заключительного мероприятия Вариан также помогает в защите Штормграда во время элементального вторжения в город, он в первую очередь управляет из Торгового района. Он также помогает Альянса в уничтожении Prince Sarsarun и Kai'ju Gahz'rilla. Раскол: прелюдия к Катаклизму (The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm) Во время панихиды по погибшим в войне с Королем-личом в Соборе Света, служба была прервана двумя ночными эльфами-стражами, которые сообщили о жестоком нападении на один из их конвоев. Хоть Альянс и Орда подписали мирный договор после войны с Королем-личом, данная атака признана Альянсом нарушением мирного соглашения. Вариан подозревает, что за нападением стоит Тралл, но Джайна приходит на его защиту и ручается, что, скорее всего, эти нападения были без его ведома, и он не должен нести ответственность за них, так же она утверждает, что Вариан также не может контролировать всех своих людей, как, например, Братство Справедливости. Рассердившись словами Джайны, в Вариане начинает проявляться личность Ло'гоша, он становится агрессивным и начинает обвинять Джайну в том что она тоже недооценила Артаса как и “mewling pacifist” которые ставят мир превыше всего независимо от стоимости. Андуин подслушивает их разговор и прерывает их. Ему не нравится отношение отца к Джайне и пацифизму, философии, в которую он также верит. Вариан позже извиняется перед Джайной за их размолвку и сообщил ей, что он не будет предпринимать какие-либо насильственные действия в отношении Тралла без доказательства. Кажется, что Вариан знает, или, по крайней мере слышал слухи, о судьбе Болвара Фордрагона на вершине Ледяной Короны. Он послал своего эмиссара к Траллу что бы задать вопрос на счет в атаки. Он надеется что Тралл, публично осудит нападение, и сделает заявление по поводу мирного договора, найдет и накажет всех нарушителей которые решились напасть на Альянс, и публично сделает выговор о дикости, в котором было совершено нападение. Тралл был готов подтвердить, готовность Орды продолжать мирный договор и не нарушать условия договора, но он не желает делать выговор в дикости, в котором была атака, и воровство товаров ночных эльфов, или извиниться за убийства, это ослабило его популярность с лидерами Альянса. Вариан подумал, что лучше отправить Андуина в Терамор, где он будет находиться под опекой Джайны Праудмур, а позже в Стальгорн, где он может улучшить свое боевое обучение и, надеялся что он, поймет о необходимости этих действий из-за Орды. Вариан полагает, что было бы лучше для него и Андуин, чтобы провести некоторое время отдельно друг от друга, когда он выяснит, что делать с вспышками агрессии вызванных его личностью Ло'Гоша. Позже он, его сын, Джайна и многие другие присутствовали на похоронах Магни Бронзоборода. Когда Вариан услышал, что Мойра Тауриссан захватила Стальгорн со своими охранниками Черного Железа после смерти Короля Магни Бронзоборода, Varian был возмущен. Мойра держал всех в городе заложника, в том числе его сын в течение долгого времени. Вариан и восемнадцать оперативников из SI: 7 приступили к миссии по освобождению Стальгорна и ликвидации Мойры Ториссан. Когда Вариан был готов казнить Мойра, Андуин, который бросился обратно в Стальгорн, убедил Вариан, что Мойра может быть лучшим лидером, а не просто казнить ее. Несмотря Мойра быть тираном, который держала город в заложниках, она все еще была законной наследницей престола и ее смерть только поставила преемственность Стальгорна под вопрос, что привело бы к еще большему хаосу и конфликтам. Если она будет жить то с ней или ее сыном все кланы гномов могут объединиться. Вариан медленно согласился, но у него оставались сомнения потому как Мойра вызвала только хаос и угрожала безопасности своего сына. Вариан согласился пощадить Мойру, но с условием, что если Мойра станет королевой и объединит гномов, то ей придется зарабатывать право носить корону, зарабатывая уважение своего народа. Для того, чтобы принять во внимание мнения всех гномов, Varian призвал к созданию Совета Трех Молотов. И отец, и сын обнялись и помирились, а население Стальгорна аплодировали решению короля Вариана.The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Сердце волка ]] ]] Генн Седогрив хвастался о победах Гилнеаса против Орды во время банкета высокопоставленных лиц альянса, прибыл Вариан Ринн и начал насмехаться над Гилнеасом. Вариан оскорбил Гилнеас подразумевая, что все они жалкие трусы и слабаки. Несмотря на оскорбления в свой адрес его и его людей, Генн утихомирил свой гнев и попытался убедить короля Штормграда, что Гинелас изменился, и что теперь они готовы быть верными сторонниками Альянса. Вариан Ринн был разочарован отказом Гилнеаса присоединиться к Альянсу во время Третьей войны. Вариан осудил Гилнеас как союзника и перестал ее называть отчаянной нацией. В ходе встречи, на которой решалось сможет ли Гилнеас, опять войти в состав Альянса, Вариан Ринн заявил, что Альянс и раньше не нуждался в таких друзьях и никогда не согласится, принять таких «ублюдков» в Альянс. Скандал произошедший на этой встрече уничтожил какие-либо шансы Гинеласа присоединиться к Альянсу. Малфурион Ярость Бури пытался убедить Вариан пересмотреть свою позицию, его просьбы были услышаны. Вариан цинично заявил их встреча Малфуриона не удалась, так же, как и многие другие вещи, в его жизни. Вариан рассказал, что его царство пострадало под влиянием Ониксии, смерти Тиффине и Marshal Windsor, и падение Лордерона стало тяжелым бременем для него. Даже сейчас, он борется звание фактического лидера человечества. Перед отъездом, Малфурион советует Вариан простить себя за свои недостатки и не судить Генна по тем же высоким стандартам, что он возлагает на себя, так он никогда не будет в состоянии конкурировать и дать шанс искупить свою вину. После встречи, Вариан планирует оставить Дарнас как можно скорее и вернуться в Штормград. Тем не менее, принц Андуин Ринн, подслушав отца и аргументы Малфуриона, решил, что он не будет возвращаться с ним и продолжит свое путешествие с Велен. Вариан, чтобы не потерять своего сына, категорически настаивает на том что бы он отправился с ним в Штормград. Отказываясь его слушать, Андуин повернулся, чтобы уйти, чем заставил Вариана паниковать. Движимый яростью и решимостью он схватил Андуина за руку и случайно сделал ему больно. Вариан отчаянно умолял его не уходить, обещая никогда снова причинить ему боль, но Андуин все равно стоял на своем. Вариан обиделся на Андуина, и решил пропить свое горе. Малфурион пригласил его на охоту, чтобы поднять ему настроение, но это было уловкой, для того чтобы Вариан и Генн встретились. После того как Вариана заманили на охотничьи земли на воргенов, между Варианом и Генном возник спор, кто из них был лучшим охотником. Малфурион предложил урегулировать этот вопрос соревнованием. Смакуя шанс унизить короля Гинеласа перед своими подданными, он принял вызов и попытался убить всех хищников, для того, чтобы посрамил Генна. В погоне на кабана, они случайно находят гигантского медведя. Находясь с Генном в опасности, король Гинеласа и король Штормграда работали вместе, чтобы убить гигантского медведя, однако Варион смог нанести смертельный удар в шею медведя с охотничьим ножом. Генн и его воргены уважали Вариана за его убийство, хотя он и не остаться встороне, чтобы принять его, как он пробрался с отразить в лесу. После долгих размышлений, Вариан был так же уверен что ему нужно найти Генна, как и в том что он собирался покинуть от Дарнас. Вариан попросил у него помощи в том, как лучше управлять своим гневом. Генн привел его к Howling Oak, где он показал ему ритуал ночных эльфов, который позволил воргенам контролировать их звериную ярость. Хотя он предупредил его, что не все пережили испытание ритуала а некоторые потеряли себя и стали натуральными воргенами. Вариан выпил воды из скважин спокойствия, баланса, и ярости; все сразу. Генн советовал вспомнить наиболее важные моменты в своей жизни, и выбор, которые привели к ней, Вариан прежде всего вспоминает детство. Во время испытания Спокойствия, Вариан вспомнил, как мирно и счастливо он рос со своей семьей. Тем не менее, все закончилось, когда пришли орки, вторглись в его дом и убили его отца. Хотя его детство было отнято у него в результате войны и насилия, он понял, что хорошие воспоминания остаются с ним и травма не может стереть то, как он жил до этого. Во время испытания баланса, Вариан вспомнил свою молодость, как молодой король. Несмотря на внешний вид, умного, дипломатичного и оптимистичного правителя для его друзей, как Артас и его приемный отец король Теренаса, Вариан не может сохранить в тайне случайные приступы отчаяния и депрессии. Только его невеста, Тиффин, с ее яркой личности, был в состоянии принести баланс в его темно-задумчивым внутренний мир. Собрав смех и радость в своей жизни, Тиффин помогла Вариану стать настоящим королем в царю, что бы люди его любили. Вариан поклялся чтить ее память, когда она умерла и научиться прощать, учиться на своих ошибках, и, используя их как примеры того, как противостоять всем его проблемам, как мужчина, отец, и монарх. В испытании ярости, Вариан напомнил Андуин что он наиболее ценное в его жизни. Он часто опасается за безопасность Андуина, но знает, что страх, делает его беспомощным, перед теми вещами, которые угрожают его сыну и его царству. Думая о тех угрозах которые приводили Вариана в ярость, но, когда его гнев рос, он вспоминал, как его гнев сделал больно Андуину и гнев уходил. Вариан сконцентрировался на своей ярости и пытался ее контролировать. Вариан Ринн пообещал себе, что больше не будет поддаваться ярости, и будет направлять его только в бою; как разрушительную силу против тех, кто стремился причинить вред тему, что он любит. Вариан услышал как Голдринн воет в знак одобрения, и он проснулся, с Генном и воргенами, наблюдавшими в страхе, как аура Голдринна охватило его. Без тени сомнения, Вариан был действительно Голдринн чемпионом. Вариан сказал Генну, чтобы тот собрал своих воргенов, так как он был полон решимости вести борьбу с его враг, Гаррошем Адский Крик. Собрав воргенов в свои силы, Вариан мобилизовал свои силы в Ясеневом лесу и укрепил силы Альянса, сражающихся там с Ордой, Гаррошем Адским Криком. Следующие примеру Вариана, воргены наступали на массивного магнатавра и атаковали его слабые места, чтобы повалить гигантского зверя. С духом Голдринна подпитывая его новой силой, Вариан возглавил атаку против Орды, убивая магнатавров, Кар'Крон Ордынской расы, которая стояла на его пути. Изображение голдринна, сформированное из пыли и тумана осталось в сознании Вариана и многе силы Альянса вышли на выкрикивая имена Голдринна и Вариана, как свой боевой клич. Вариан обратился расам Альянса, как он вел непреклонную заряд в погоне за Гаррошем Адским Криком. Два лидера столкнулись несколько раз, убив всех кто мешал их поединку. В то время как Гаррош устал, Вариан все еще был полон сил, что позволило ему продолжать свою атаку. Вариан впоследствии смог ранить и обезвредить Гарроша могучего Gorehowl, но до боя может сделать вывод, умирает магнатавров разделенных двумя комбатантов. Хотя Гаррош хотел урегулировать этот вопрос, сражение оказалось неблагоприятным для Орды и по настоянию его Kor'kron охранников Гаррош неохотно вынуждены были отступить. Вариан позволил ему уйти, заявив, что хороший охотник знает, когда, чтобы дать его жертву убежать. После битвы Вариан был удостоен награды как герой битвы за Ясеневый лес и привилегированный чемпион Голдринна. Позже Вариан созвал вторую встречу Альянса, на этот раз будучи сторонником приглашения Гилнеаса и воргенов в Альянс. После извинения перед сановниками Альянса за то что позволили своим недостаткам разделить Альянс, Вариан позже говорил совсем недавних событиях, и актуальных вопросов. Вариан говорил о том, сколько угроз возникли перед Альянсом которые хотели нарушить мир, который они с таким трудом достигали. Орда угрожает альянсу в настоящее время более чем когда-либо, он должен объединиться и соответствовать ярости и энергии своих врагов, чтобы выжить в этом новом Азерота, что Смертокрыл создал. С воргенами на своей стороне, Вариан уверяет своих союзников, что альянс станет сильнее и для них это будет честью.Wolfheart Кровь наших отцов "]] В День поминовения, у Вариана Ринна был кошмар, в котором он вспомнил о событиях, когда он стал свидетелем убийства своего отца. Он мог только наблюдать в ужасе, как Гарона, с ухмылкой на лице, вонзила кинжал в грудь отца. Вариан подошел к отцу отца, взяв его за руку. В умирающий король Ллейн прошептал Вариану "Вот как это всегда заканчивается ... с Ринн королями." После чего, личинки вырвался из Пасти мертвого короля и тысячи извивающихся червей облепили пепельный лицо короля Ллейна. Это ужасное сцена вызвала у короля кричать от ужаса, пробуждая его от кошмара и он проснулся в крепости Штормграда, и увидел Генера Маркуса Джонатана, который прибежал чтобы проверить его безопасность. Убедивший Маркуса, что все было в порядке, и будучи разочарованным с известием, что Андуин еще не вернулся домой, Вариан встретился с архиепископом Бенедиктом и Baros Alexston, которые обсуждали планы по ремонту Штормграда, который еще не оправился от нападения Смертокрыла. К большому неудовольству Вариана, Baros отметил, что капитальный ремонт в городе не будет дешево. Когда рассмотрел Вариан обломки оставшиеся после нападения Смертокрыла, он наткнулся на обсидиановый осколок в виде кинжала, выступающей из поврежденной стены. Это было частью элементиевой брони дракона. Вариан кипел от гнева, когда он держал осколок и приделывал осколок на пояс, заявил, что Штормград будет восстановлен и твердо стоять, как они всегда было. Независимо от стоимости, черный зверь заплатит за свое нападение. В беседе с Архиепископом Бенедиктом о суматохе после Катаклизма, Вариан вспомнил, что он должен выступить с речью во время Торжественная церемония позже в тот же день. Вариан знал, что Штормград искал с его что бы он показал куда двигаться в этих трудных временах, но не был уверен, что сказать, что бы успокоить глубокие раны которые получил мир. Генерал Маркус сообщил ему, что дворяне ждали его в тронном зале. Когда Вариан пришел, он был разгневан, узнав, что дворяне начали ворчать о расходах на войны с участием Альянса, поэтому Вариан жестко ругал их за мелкие жалобы. Вариан заявил, что он вел Штормград к многим победам войны, которые защищали человечество и держали врагов на расстоянии. Вариан заявил, что если его свирепость делает его чудовищем, то он монстр, который необходим Штормграду. Как Вариан закончил свою убедительную речь, он посмотрел вокруг и поймал знакомое лицо, Андуин смотрел на него из задней части тронного зала. Его сын приехал-то во время речи короля. По ужасному взгляду на лице молодого принца, было ясно, что ничего не изменилось, с тех пор как они расстались на плохих условиях в Дарнасе. Глаза Андуин были заполнены страха и растерянности, когда он вбежал в тронный зал, после чего сердце Вариана екнуло. Вариан проводил дворян, в результате чего Ошеломленная аудитория медленно вышла, наполненая страхом вместе с будущем лидером человечества. Когда Вариан коснулся медальона Тиффини, он размышлял о том, что никто никогда не помет бремя, которое он должен терпеть, чтобы быть лидером, каким он должен стать. Вариан остался с Джайной Праудмур и Бенедиктом, который попытался утешить советом о его отношениях с сыном. Вариан рассказал о своих опасениях, о том что Андуину не хватит силы, чтобы вести Царство, особенно в трудные времена. Оба Джайна и Бенедикт заверили его, что Андуин есть другая сила которую он может предложить миру, и как целитель, он настроен на Свет. Бенедикт отметил, что времена изменились, и ясно, что они должны меняться вместе с ним. Возраст, когда сердце, как Лотара годы были единственным способом выжить могут быть близится к завершению. Мир, кажется, стремится к чему то новому. Бенедикт предложил обоим Вариану и принц на День памяти, подарок который он им отдаст в специальном месте. Перед отъездом, Бенедикт заверил Вариана, что он считает, что Андуин есть храбрость и задатки хорошего короля, как и все короли Ринны. Вариан позже прибыл на место встречи, о котором говорил Бенедикт, могила Тиффини на кладбище Штормграда. Когда он смотрел на могилу Тиффини, он начал сомневаться, если Тиффина любить его таким каким он стал. Позже, к своему удивлению, он был встречен не только с Архиепископ Бенедикт, но его сыном Андуином. Его волнение скоро ушло, когда он увидел шок на лице сына, которое показало, что он не ожидал увидеть отца. Вариан спросил Бенедикта подарком было воссоединение семьи, о котором говорил Бенедикт, или у него был еще один подарок. Бенедикт достал сверкающий серебряный ключ и положил его на ладонь Вариана. Это было ключом к медальону Тиффини, который был потерян много лет назад. Бенедикт чувствовал что сейчас хорошее время, чтобы напомнить два приятных и теплых воспоминаний. Вариан был глубоко тронут этим жестом, и поблагодарил Бенедикта за то, что он хороший человек и друг, после чего Бенедикт ушел, чтобы дать им время для их воссоединения. Вспомнив о своей любви к Тиффине и семье, разногласия между отцом и сыном скоро исчезнут. Андуин спросил отца, что будет если мир умрет. Вариан ответил на его запрос, что серьёзных мыслей по этому вопросу, он считал, что мир основан на циклах, и что смерть, царств, и цари приходят и уходят, но правда, честь, долг в прошлом навсегда. На что Андуин добавил, что любовь длится вечно и, по его мнению, переживет все. Вдруг Вариан понял, что он должен делать. Он предложил ключ Тиффини и ее серебряный медальон, чтобы Андуин надел его на шею. В течение многих лет, Вариан хранил медальон, чтобы напоминать ему о его ответственности, как царя. Чтобы помнить, что все действия имеют последствия, и руководитель должен жить с его выбор, хороший он или плохой, потому что многие рассчитывают на него. Теперь он подарил его сыну с надеждой, что в будущем, у него был тоже мир с прошлым. Вариан извинился перед сыном за то, что был слеп на не понимал каким человеком стал Андуин. Андуин прервал его, признавшись, что ему хотелось бы быть сильным царем как Вариан, но Вариан был уверен, что у Андуин больше смелости и силы, чем у него. В то время как Вариан может стоять жесткий как столб против бури, Андуин может чувствовать ветер - и согнуться с ним и сделать его своим, - таким образом стать нерушимым. Такой тип силы был у его матери, и безусловно, это может сделать его величайшим из царей в династии Риннов. На протяжении всего этого, они обратили внимание на ассасинов которые готовили засаду их. Вариан и Андуин готовились к бою двигаясь спинами ближе к западной стене, тем самым не давая убийцам окружить их. Король и принц вскоре защитили себя от убийц, отразив заклинания темной магии. И отец, и сын действовав сообща с использованием Варианом "Шалламэйна" защищал своего сына от убийц, а Андуин использовал свой лук и стрелы, чтобы стрелять в них на расстоянии. Вариан понимал, что пока они были заняты, темный-колдун из убийц призвал какое-то коварное существо, чтобы убить их. Андуин использовал Слово силы: Щит на Вариана, и сила божественной магии защищала его, Вариан использовал Героический прыжок на своих врагов. Вариан начал рубить врагов направо и налево, Андуин же прикрывал фланг отца градом стрел. Короли Штормграда двигались, как один, рубив мечем и пронзая стрелами, прорубаясь через линию защиты нападавших по направлению к отчаянномы колдуну. Король и принц были отличной командой, с Вариан использовал грубую силу а Андуин засыпал врагов острыми стрелами, там где он нанес бы наибольший ущерб. Темный колдун быстро понял, что его возможности для успеха было все меньше, и он удвоил свои усилия, посылая больше фиолетовой извилистой энергии в светящегося поля. Как только он это сделал, что-то большое и страшное начал появляться в прядильной дымке портала. Хотя Вариан и Андуин победили убийц и сумели убить колдуна, было уже слишком поздно, появились массивные дракониды Сумеречного Молота гигантские владеющие двумя гигантскими топорами. Вещи начали искать мрачным, как ничто, казалось, не смущает попавшее под действие защиты драконид. Драконид удалось ранить уже устал Вариан и сбить его с хвоста кнутом. Тогда он сосредоточился на Андуине, который после попытки запустить его бессознательного отца, едва удалось выжить дикий удар по ним, используя свой лук, чтобы отвлечь удар. Хотя его лук сломался, и он был сбит, Андуин продолжил уклоняться от атак драконида. Вскоре Андуин был загнан в угол и драконид решил сделать смертельный удар что бы убить его. Андуин, однако, был удивлен, обнаружив, Вариан, отклонил топор драконида своим мечом и обезоружил его. Вариану при этом пришлось бросить свой Шаламэйн, оставшись беззащитным от второго нападения драконида и его второго топора. Вторая атака попала Вариану прямо в грудь, а когда он упал, он пристально посмотрел в глаза своего сына, чтобы он знал, что все будет в порядке. Вариан мог думать только о последних словах отца к нему, когда он умерал, "Вот как это всегда заканчивается правление царей Риннов ..." Вариан рекомендовал Андуину бежать и приготовился к смертельному удару. Тем не менее, Андуин встал перед отцом и создал барьер, чтобы защитить их обоих от нападения существа. Волна святой энергии заставил монстра отступить, когда принц продвинулся. Как драконид заряженной, Андуин твердо стоял, окруженный ореолом Святого Света. Он открыл ладони к небу и произнес слова, чтобы развеять магию. С каждым словом, земля резонировала с энергией, сотрясая надгробия и передавала рябь по поверхности озера. Вспышка огня взорвались с неба, и ударил драконид, как он бросился в. Инферно ослепило зверя, и он споткнулся к спокойной силуэт Андуину, отвратительной твари кричали и в боли и ярости. Как драконид упал, его броня быстро исчезла с тускло-серым свечением, больше не была защищена темной магией. В последний момент, Вариан, который вытащил осколок Смертокрыла брони из-за пояса, ринулся вперед с все, что он оставил в его теле и побежал через броню драконид и груди. Вскоре Джейна и Маркус Джонатан прибыли на место происшествия, а затем множество охранников. Как Вариан умирал, он сказал Андуин, что он любил его, что он гордится им, и не надо оплакивать его, так как это всегда было его судьба. Хотя Маркус Джонатан и Джейна хотел взять Андуину в более безопасное место, Андуин отказался оставить его отца. Молясь к Свету, он вливал в тело отца приток божественной энергии и спася ему жизнь. Позже, к всеобщему удивлению, Вариан прибыл на церемонии Дня памяти. Прихрамывая, растрепанный и весь в крови, на сцену вышел король Вариан и принц Андуин, едва держа друг друга в руках из-за усталости. Из-за их плачевного состояния, распространялся обеспокоен ропот, но Вариан поднял руку в жесте уверенности, и толпа замолчала. Вдруг Вариана осенило, что он не нашел время для подготовки своей речи для Дня памяти. Король остановился на мгновение, пытаясь улыбнуться сквозь боль, а потом поняла, с предельной ясностью, что теперь он точно знал, что сказать. Он говорит людям Штормграда, что, хотя он имеет свои недостатки, так как их король, он имеет и всегда будет иметь свои интересы в виду. Даже после нападения Смертокрыла, Штормград будет всегда оставаться бдительными и стоять демонстративно против своих врагов. Они всегда будут перестраивать город после трагедии, и продолжать учиться на ошибках. Штормград будет продолжать расти со всех сторон, строя светлое будущее. Каждый день когда они живы, является великим днем, каждое поколение найдет свой собственный путь, чтобы стать величайшим поколением, который когда-либо жил, и стать героями завтрашнего дня. Вариан утверждает, что, хотя в прошлом они полагались на силу и стали ковать свою судьбу, это не единственный путь. Для того, чтобы восстановить мир, придет время, когда лидеры должны быть целителями, а не воинами, что бы помочь тем кто пострадал. Только тогда они могут по-настоящему вылечить их глубокие недуги и достичь прочного мира. Вариан смотрел с гордостью, как его слова вдохновляли сердца его людей. Население приветствовало короля Вариана и это новое направление для Штормграда. Varian no longer felt alone in his struggle to protect the world. He had the blood of his fathers in his veins, and in turn, Anduin had it in his. Varian felt the warmth and comfort of his ancestors across the great divide. It gave him the strength to be king, and someday it would give Anduin the power to fulfill his own destiny. As Varian basked in the warmth of his people, he felt truly at home for the first time in years. He found himself relishing his great fortune to be a father, his incredible honor to be the king of Stormwind; and not for the first time, nor the last, King Varian Wrynn felt very proud to be human.Blood of Our Fathers ''Cataclysm'' Король Штормграда, недавно вернувшийся, чтобы претендовать на его законное место, имеет мало любви к Орде. Его причины многочисленны: когда Вариан был маленьким мальчиком, он увидел, что его отец убит полуорком Гарона; орки-вождь, Огрим тот, убил доблестного Андуина Лотара, который был доставлен благополучно Вариана в Лордерон после падения Штормграда; Вариан позже был порабощен орками- Регаром ; много храбрых солдат Альянса погибло от рук Отрекшихся Королевского фармацевтического общества. Вариан, который всегда был настороже, обнаружил, что Королевское фармацевтическое Общество разрабатывали новую чуму в течение многих лет. События, которые происходили во время битвы за Подгород, убедили царя, что Орда была оставлена без присмотра слишком долго: настало время все исправить. Вариан Ринн участвует в конце сюжетной линии в западном крае, где вы должны говорить с ним о возвращении братства справедливости. Вариан собрал флот для нападения на сумеречного Молота в сумеречном нагорье, но несколько неудач с задержкой ее запуска. Для того, чтобы устранить постоянные задержки, Вариан послал принца Андуина для наблюдения за операцией лично. Вариан, желал своему сыну, чтобыон мог получить какой-то жизненный опыт, но опасаясь за его безопасность, предписывает игроку сопровождать его на протяжении всех его обязанностей в качестве принца. Наконец, Вариан отправляет вас в сумеречном нагорье помощь альянсу через Фарго Flintlocke самолет. Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War After Jaina Proudmoore learned about the Horde's plan to attack Theramore and conquer the whole of Kalimdor, she contacted King Varian to request reinforcements. Varian, having been briefed about the severity of the situation, ensured her that he will redirect the 7th Legion's naval fleet to Theramore as well as assign some of his finest generals to her in order to beat the Horde back. Unfortunately, the battle for Theramore ended in defeat as Garrosh deployed a mana bomb to decimate the city. Stormwind set aside a day of mourning in honor of the fallen. Varian was surprised and relieved to find that Jaina had survived the battle. Jaina, however, has been changed by the experience. Though she survived, the mana bomb's blast has radiated her with arcane energy and has thus heightened her rage. She frantically requested that Varian and her immediately rally the Alliance fleets and annihilate the Horde in Orgrimmar, who would no doubt have congregated there to celebrate their victory over Theramore. Varian however, tried to calm her down and informed her that the Horde has set up an effective blockade of Kalimdor; preventing them from regrouping with their night elf allies. Varian cautioned her that their retaliation must be done intelligently; after they've developed a sound strategy, rebuilt the fleet, broken the blockade and then regain Northwatch Hold. Doing anything other than that would be too reckless and costly. Jaina offered to use the Focusing Iris to decimate the Horde while they're still celebrating but both Varian and Anduin were against using such a tactic to fight the war. Jaina was too impatient to work with the Alliance to fight the war and left to fight the Horde using her own methods. Varian and his allies since then have been working hard to rebuild the fleet, with every race of the Alliance synergizing their military to provide an effective counter attack. King Varian and other Alliance representatives have congregated in the War Room to develop an effective strategy to fight the Horde. Though the other representatives offered their input in how to break the blockade, Varian proposed that they not focus on the blockade yet. Instead, they would make the Horde believe that they'd sent their fleet to liberate Darkshore through a false trail, forcing Garrosh to order the bulk of his navy there. While the bulk of the Horde fleet is distracted, the Alliance will sail for Orgrimmar itself, besieging the city and assassinating Garrosh Hellscream. Perhaps even with the aid of those with in Orgrimmar who are discontent with Garrosh's leadership. Though it was a bold plan, the other Alliance representatives agreed that occupying the Horde's capital would put the Horde in disarray. Despite protests from the House of Nobles, Varian resolved to lead the attack himself. Before departing, Varian and Anduin gave an inspirational speech to remind the Alliance what they were fighting for. They will fight the Horde for justice, not genocide, and would never stoop to the monstrous tactics that the Horde has committed. They will embody the ideals of the Alliance and will gain victory on their terms. Anduin blessed the marines and his father, who were going off to fight the Horde. Varian left Anduin in charge of Stormwind while he and the Alliance fleet set sail for Orgrimmar. The Alliance feint worked as the Alliance fleet was met with only a few Horde warships at Bladefist Bay. Yet Garrosh Hellscream unleashed another secret weapon: subjugated Kraken enthralled by magic, emerged and destroyed several Alliance vessels. Garrosh Hellscream himself boarded Varian's flagship and the two dueled for a third time. Again their fight was interrupted as they were hurled away from each other as The Lion of the Waves was blown apart and sinking. Varian managed to survive the blast and managed to swim on to some ship wreckage. Many of the Alliance ships have fallen to the kraken but he managed to float by one still intact. He ordered the Alliance fleet to retreat while he and those who were still stranded in the water swam to shore. Unfortunately, several more kraken came to impede their escape. With the fleet trapped, what remained of the Alliance fleet was in danger of being completely annihilated. With no hope of the Alliance fleet surviving, Varian resolved to die a glorious death; taking as many of the enemy as he could with him. Just then, Jaina Proudmoore used an army of water elementals summoned with the Focusing Iris to slay the kraken. Jaina and Kalecgos rescued Varian and the fleet sailed to Northwatch Hold, where the meager Horde resistance there was annihilated. With Northwatch reclaimed, Varian predicted that Garrosh would be forced to end his blockade of the other Alliance ports to further secure Durotar. Varian ordered an Alliance ship to accompany Lady Proudmoore to Theramore and give those killed there a proper burial. Meanwhile, Varian returned to Stormwind. All Alliance nations have been churning out weapons and rebuilding the fleet for the coming world war. Varian watched the construction of the new fleet from Stormwind Harbor and then returned to his keep to plan the war. Mists of Pandaria In , Varian greets the pandaren who decide to follow the Alliance, lecturing them on what he expects of members of the Alliance and the fact that the Horde, even those pandaren who joined them, are their enemies. Varian will send an adventurer and a few elite SI:7 agents to accompany the Skyfire in their mission to rescue the "White Pawn" (who in fact is a stranded and missing Anduin Wrynn on Pandaria). Varian will also be involved in a quest chain known as the "Trials of the High King", similar to the Labours of Hercules, to allow Alliance players to learn more about him. Landfall After two months since the parting of the mists, King Varian's fleet will finally arrive in Pandaria. Varian and his guards land first and will rendezvous with the Alliance hero and the Alliance vanguard. After being briefed of their status, King Varian will accompany the hero in rescuing Marshal Troteman and his scouts from a Horde war party. After securing the territory for which Lion's Landing will be constructed upon from the belligerent Horde presence, Varian will meet with Hilda Hornswaggle: representative of the Explorer's League. Varian and the player will also rescue her and her survey team from a Horde war party. Varian negotiates a deal with Hilda: the Explorer's League will supply Lion's Landing with a stone quarry in exchange for protection of their dig sites. After agreeing to his terms, King Varian then mused that leadership is about banding people together. With the territory and resources secured, the player signals the full might of the Alliance fleet to arrive and Lion's Landing is then established. After preparations for their home base is complete, Varian reunites with his son, Anduin. Though Anduin had his doubts about what the war could do to Pandaria, Varian assures Anduin that he is fighting the Horde not out of hatred but for a love of what's right. Varian asks Anduin to trust him to do the right thing and to also lend him his support. Both Varian and Anduin resolve to work together to protect Pandaria. When news reached them that Tyrande Whisperwind and night elf rangers have been pursuing a Horde party holed up in the Temple of the Red Crane, Anduin advises Varian to not let the temple turn into a war zone as it is still recovering from a Sha infestation. Sensing that Garrosh was trying to lure the Alliance from the beach, Varian plans on defusing the situation with a handful of champions. ]] Varian's first trial as High King occurs in the A Little Patience scenario. By displaying patience, Varian was able to lure out the Horde army from the Temple of the Red Crane and decimate them with the Alliance's hidden traps. The victory resulted in the annihilation of the Horde army and its commander with minimal to no casualties for the Alliance. This victory has impressed Tyrande Whisperwind who then pledges the night elves' support to Varian's command. Varian is later seen in the Shrine of Seven Stars, where the Alliance dignitaries and allies discuss the pros and cons of using Sha power. Anduin reports to Varian that it was the Sha energy that was causing their troops to act so violently. Though Varian is confident that the Alliance could defeat any foe, Anduin advises Varian to not underestimate the Sha as it feeds on one's inner most weaknesses: twisting and manipulating their thoughts. Just then, an Echo of Hatred manifests and Jaina Proudmoore restrains it in an ice block. Many of the dignitaries are shocked or horrified by its dark power. While others sees merit in the Sha and want to study or weaponize the Sha's energy. Varian asks for Anduin's opinion on the matter and he states that while it may be possible to harness the Sha's power as a weapon, they risk destroying their own people in the process. A price that he is not willing to pay. Varian concurs with his son's assessment and destroys the Sha and thereby forbidding its use. Though King Varian had no intention of interfering with Dalaran's neutrality, the Sunreavers of Dalaran still claim fealty to the Horde and represent a major threat to the war effort. King Varian sent Prince Anduin and an Alliance champion to negotiate the withdrawal of blood elves from Dalaran. Later on, King Varian heard of Lor'themar Theron's discontent with the Horde. Varian secretly reached out to the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas and opened discussions to bring the sin'dorei back into the Alliance. After Jaina Proudmoore discovered that Sunreavers helped Garrosh Hellscream steal the Divine Bell by using Dalaran portals to infiltrate Darnassus, Jaina mobilized the Kirin Tor, Alliance forces, and the Silver Covenant to purge the Horde from Dalaran. After the purge, Jaina reported to Varian that Dalaran was free of Horde interference and pledges the Kirin Tor to the Alliance. Varian however, was disappointed that Jaina had not conferred with him before she acted as her attack on the Sunreavers would consequently drive the sin'dorei back to the Horde. Before Jaina left to mobilize the Kirin Tor, Varian stressed to her that the Alliance must act as one. With no chance of support from Horde defectors, King Varian plans on defeating Garrosh with only a united Alliance. Later on, Varian discovers that Anduin and an Alliance champion went out on their own to stop Garrosh from using the Divine Bell. Though Anduin succeeded in stopping Garrosh and destroying the Divine Bell, it came at a great cost: Garrosh had assaulted Anduin and left him badly injured. Varian regretted not having sent Anduin to Stormwind immediately and ordered for Velen to be sent to him at once. Varian then mournfully tended to his son while Jaina Proudmoore, who is furious at this assault, swears to Varian that the Kirin Tor will make Garrosh pay. After Jaina teleports out, Varian makes an affirmation that he will be the one to end Garrosh for this. With the Horde crumbling beneath Garrosh's leadership, Varian declares that the Alliance will deliver the final blow. Blood in the Snow thumb|Вариан и МойраВ один день, Король Варианн scouts discovered that Zandalari trolls threatened the dwarven capital by rallying the Frostmane trolls against them. Surely, the king thought, if he helped them with their troll problem, they would give him more troops for his campaign against the Horde. But what the King did not realize is that the dwarves did not trust one another. When Varian sought the help from the Council of Three Hammers, both Muradin and Falstad declined to offer aid in Ironforge’s defense for they feared that if they left to fight the Frostmane trolls, the Dark Irons would take advantage of their absence to defeat the remaining clan and take over Ironforge. Frustrated, Varian argued that if no one would помочь, Ironforge would fall under siege. Only Мойра Тауррисан offered aid, stating that the Тёмным Irons would prove their loyalty to the Council, Ironforge, and the Alliance in the defense of Ironforge. И с Мойрой and the High King set out in the snow to save the city, leaving the others to think about their actions. When they arrived at Shimmer Ridge, they discovered that the trolls were using an unnatural storm to prevent the dwarven forces from advancing on them. Once the king's champions have stopped the magical storm protecting Shimmer Ridge, Moira will lead her personal guard against the enemy troll village, at Varian's request. After rescuing the surviving mountaineers and slaying the elemental that the trolls were satiating with blood sacrafices to elicit the unnatural storm, the king’s champions regrouped with Moira’s Forgeguard and together their forces slew the Zandalari leader, and captured the Frostmane village. In the aftermath of the battle, Varian commended Moira and the Dark Irons on their victory, even stating that the Bronzebeards and Wildhammers would regret not having been there to share in her glory. Moira however, humbly stated that her intention was to protect and impress, not to shame; in response to which Varian acknowledged that she had accomplished just that. Both returned to Ironforge to announce her victory to the Council. On their return, the other dwarven leaders were ashamed of their behavior and vowed never again to allow fear or distrust to cloud their judgment. Free to trust one another, all three dwarven leaders pledged their full strength to the Alliance cause. Escalation Before committing regular forces to the assault on Durotar, King Varian sent SI:7 agents Amber Kearnen and Sully McLeary to scout out a naval landing site near Orgrimmar, learn the enemy’s weaknesses, and give Alliance landing forces any advantage they can find. After discovering a Horde civil war, an Alliance champion was sent as an envoy and established a coalition with the Darkspear Rebellion. With a little deft political maneuvering, the Alliance champion was able to secure a potential Alliance beach landing and ensure that trolls and orcs would kill one another up and down Durotar. After the civil war became escalated, King Wrynn will send the Alliance champion a letter commending the player for his/her efforts and even though he doesn't trust Vol'jin, he agrees with the player's decision on the field. King Varian states that he is preparing the Alliance fleet for the upcoming naval assault on Durotar. Siege of Orgrimmar asking Varian to dismantle the Horde.]] .]] Varian, along with Jaina Proudmoore, Vereesa Windrunner, Lor'themar Theron, Sylvanas Windrunner made landfall at the Bladefist Bay. After a heavy fight to wrest control of the exterior of Orgrimmar, in which the rebels and Alliance forces turn out victorious, Varian sends his champions to meet up with Vol'jin's rebels and Tyrande Whisperwind's Sentinels, who are laying siege to the city's front gates. A large battle at the front gates and in the Valley of Strength ensues that might tie the fate of both factions into one. When the war moves to Underhold, Varian assists Alliance agents in the battle against Kor'kron orcs. After the Alliance/Horde adventurers defeated Garrosh and the Heart of Y'Shaarj, Garrosh was knocked to the ground and incapacitated. Thrall, leaning over Garrosh's body, told him of how disappointed he was in him, and prepared to deliver him a final blow, but was stopped by Varian, who declares that Garrosh's punishment is not for him alone to decide. Thrall is also reluctant to allow the Alliance to decide Garrosh's fate. Taran Zhu suggested that Garrosh instead be taken to Pandaria to stand trial for his heinous crimes against the peoples of Azeroth, to which Varian and Thrall agreed. Garrosh was then taken by Taran Zhu out of the room. As the Horde gather together to discuss their next move, Jaina Proudmoore urges Varian to use this opportunity to conquer Orgrimmar and dismantle the Horde. Varian and his guardsmen march to the Horde congregation and demands that he speaks to the new Warchief who is revealed to be Vol'jin. Though the Horde has committed heinous crimes, because some of them fought against Garrosh's tyranny, Varian offered to end the war. As Varian walks away, he threatens Vol'jin that should his Horde fail to uphold honor like Garrosh did, the Alliance will return to end them. ;Aftermath before cinematic :At last, the time for justice is at hand. This monster will answer for each and every Alliance life that we have lost in this war. ;Alliance :Thank you, hero. You and your companions were the tip of the Alliance spear: Your work exploring Pandaria, securing the Vale, and ultimately assaulting Garrosh's stronghold is what made this victory possible. :Our triumph here will put a stop to the fighting in Kalimdor, but even in peace, there's much to be done - here, back home, and elsewhere. :We are unified like never before. We've bought our people security in Kalimdor, an end to the blockade, and an end to the total war that's spilt so much blood on either side of the great sea. :Now, to the work of winning the peace. I would like to station a garrison near Theramore. We need to investigate cleansing the plague from Gilneas lands so they can rebuild. We must contain Sylvanas. :From here on forward, the Alliance will be proactive. Never again can there be another the likes of Hellscream. :I understand your desire to inflict more suffering on the Horde. But when do we stop? How many more Alliance will number among the dead if we invaded Thunder Bluff, Azshara, and the Echo Isles? And how would we govern the conquered people? :The Pandarens always question why we fight. Today, we've won justice, and have given the Horde an opportunity to atone by supporting their rebellion. Further bloodshed would be for vengeance alone - and it would reap vengeance in return. ;Horde :I have nothing to say to you, . Your people have a lot to answer for. But maybe this is a new beginning. In World of Warcraft Original appearance .]] Until patch 1.9.0, players could witness the king in his captivity in the sewer dungeons of Alcaz Island just north of Theramore, though he was not involved in any quests at the time. With patch 1.10, Varian was replaced with an elite level 62 myrmidon named Tidelord Rrurgaz and a sewer full of elite naga, and Alcaz Island became home to Doctor Weavil, a major part of the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj world event. The comic series suggests that this Varian was the "twin" which did not manage to escape, but was instead captured by the naga and later ransomed back to Stormwind into the hands of Lady Katrana Prestor. Quests King Varian Wrynn is involved in the following quests: ;From his position within Stormwind Keep *Quest:Return to Sentinel Hill *Quest:Hero's Call: Redridge Mountains! (NPC) *Quest:The Lord of Blackrock *Quest:My Son, the Prince *Quest:Rallying the Fleet *Quest:Twilight Investigation *Quest:Twilight Shores *Quest:Joining the Alliance *Quest:The Alliance Way *Quest:An Old Pit Fighter ;Krasarang Wilds *Quest:A King Among Men *Quest:Lion's Landing *Quest:A Little Patience *Quest:What Had To Be Done ;Shrine of Seven Stars *Quest:Heart Of The Alliance *Quest:Reborn From The Ashes *Quest:Fate, Up Against Your Will *Quest:A Royal Coup *Quest:The Killing Time *Quest:The Battle For The Undercity Locations Varian has appeared in numerous places throughout Azeroth: *Alcaz Island: (Imprisoned by the Naga: Removed in patch 1.9) *Stormwind, Stormwind Harbor: (Defending against the Scourge assault: Removed after the Scourge Invasion) *Stormwind, Stormwind Keep: Replaced Bolvar Fordragon as the human racial leader in patch 3.0.2. *The Undercity and outskirts of the Ruins of Lordaeron, Tirisfal Glades: (During the Battle for the Undercity: Removed in patch 4.0.3a) *Argent Tournament Grounds, Icecrown: (Arriving with Jaina Proudmoore to attend the games) *Crusaders' Coliseum, Trial of the Champion and Trial of the Crusader: (Observes the battles in the arena, and sends his champions to fight the Horde during the Faction Champions event) *Light's Hammer, Icecrown Citadel: (Provides the Strength of Wrynn buff for the Alliance; patch 3.3.2) *Deathbringer's Rise, Icecrown Citadel: (After Alliance players defeat Deathbringer Saurfang) *Zul'Farrak: (During the Elemental Unrest: Removed in patch 4.0.3a) *Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj, Ahn'Qiraj Terrace: (During the Elemental Unrest: Removed in patch 4.0.3a) Tactics King Varian is perhaps the hardest city leader to defeat for Horde players. The relocation of Stormwind Keep and the change of Stormwind's geography make getting to Varian undetected nearly impossible. Additionally, Varian’s elite guard are spread all the way along the path to the king, ranging as far as the steps of the keep itself. A fast kill is vital as Stormwind is highly populated during most hours and Alliance players are very likely to come to the aid of their King. In addition Genn Greymane accompanies Varian, further complicating the battle. Genn won’t attack for the first two to three seconds after aggro as he changes into worgen form. Genn should be tanked separately from Varian and kept away from the rest of the raid due to his Intimidating Roar. For his other abilities refer to Genn’s main article. Varian retains his previous abilities of Heroic Leap and Whirlwind as well as continuously spawning guards. In total King Varian and Genn Greymane have the largest total health of all the racial leaders (around 785 million), however the biggest threat in this fight is definitely the Alliance playerbase, success can rely almost entirely on how many respond to your raids attack. However players should keep in mind that only Varian’s death is required for the Storming Stormwind achievement. Abilities * * * * В Legion В дополнении World of Warcraft: Legion, Вариан умирает и его место правителя Штормграда занимает его сын, Андуин Ринн. Notable dialogue * Defending Stormwind from the Scourge invasion * Battle for the Undercity * At the argent tournament * Elemental unrest meeting prior to the Cataclysm Quotes Greetings * "Stormwind honors your service to the Alliance." * "I am Varian, but I am also Lo'Gosh." * "The line of Stormwind's kings has been restored." * "My open hands will reward my friends, but let my enemies beware!" * "Stormwind is reborn!" Irritated * "You want to compare scars?" * "You don't want to see my angry side." * "I'm of... two minds about all this." * "You must have me confused with the other Varian. He's not here anymore." * "Hmph... if only I were still in the Crimson Ring." Farewell * "Never again will our kingdom be deceived." * "Our struggles are far from over." * "Serve with honor." * "Fare you well." * "The Alliance will forge a new destiny for Azeroth!" Little Patience ;Greeting *We'll win this on my terms. *They're waiting for us. We've got to be smart about this. *I feel like I'm being "tested". *The Horde are no fools, we must be patient. *Make use of every resource we have. Other * "The fury, the anger, must have purpose! It must be the righteous anger of one defending his family, his home, and his friends."Wolfheart Chapter 29:To Forge a Future * "My father tried to protect me, too. Didn't work. The realities of life have a way of intruding." * "Greymane only complains to hear the sound of his own voice." Beyond the Dark Portal * "I am the King of Stormwind and no one, not the Naga, nor the Scourge, nor the fiery lords of the Burning Legion will keep me from my people!"World of Warcraft: The Comic, Issue 7: Revelations, pg. 20 * "I wish the uprising back at home would settle itself soon. I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt." * "A gladiator's life is simple: You win and live, or lose and die. A king's life is more complex. The only truth for a king is that there are no easy answers." * "I will seek out my enemies, and woe betide those who set themselves against me." * "Look around you, brothers and sisters. Open your eyes! Look at what they have done to our kingdom! How much longer will we allow these savages free reign in our world?" * "I was away for too long. My absence cost us the lives of some of our greatest heroes. Trash like you and that evil witch were allowed to roam free, unchecked. The time has come to make things right. To disband your treacherous kingdom of murderers and thieves. Putress was the first strike. Many more will come. * "At the Wrathgate, the Horde's partnership killed more of our men than the Scourge. I'm done with your Horde. May this death god take you all." * "The time has come to bring retribution for the countless souls lost in Lordaeron's fall!" * "Stand down, Muradin. Let a grieving father pass." *"When we win and the Lich King has been defeated...then let us hope your time, a time of peace and healing, will begin. When that day comes you will be greater then I."World of Warcraft: The Comic, Issue 21: Secrets, pg. 26 *"It is a tragedy. I think... I believe that our kind is cursed. We are cursed to lose our greatest warriors; our most noble heroes; our most gifted scholars."Quest:Order Must Be Restored *"Some say I am no better than those we fight! That I am the monster. Well, if so, then I am the monster you need! I am the one ferocious enough to strike fear in the very heart of darkness! The one who has the courage to do whatever it takes to protect humanity from the abyss!" Remembrance Day Speech Hear me, people of Stormwind! Your king stands before you with his heart still beating, a drum that grows stronger each day as he sees the determination you have shown to rebuild from tragedy. Just as these statues still stand watch, so shall Stormwind, now and forever! We are gathered here on Remembrance Day to honor those heroes who have shown us the way, by the light of their lives and the glory of their deeds. Uther Lightbringer! Anduin Lothar! Once again, we face a new and great threat. Even now, we bear the fresh scars of evil forces bent upon our destruction. But humanity is not so easily cowed! We stand in the breach and we hold the line! We will never be slaves to fear! On this day we must remember not only the good but also the bad, for it is through adversity and failure that we become our best! I myself have been… an absent king, chasing our enemies to the very heart of the underworld. I hold your safety as my highest responsibility, your good livelihood my first and only calling. For the truth is it is not the people who serve their king; it is the king who serves his people! I have not always been the best leader… or father… or husband. A wise man once said, “We each must grow in every direction, every day.” Well, I still have some growth left in my bones. And behind me, I see a city rising from disaster, with fresh hope and gleaming new spires! Yes, today we honor the past, but only with our eyes firmly fixed on a brighter future! One that we will forge together, for ourselves, for our children, and for our children's children! Each generation is destined to achieve its great promise. To be sure, each will face a unique set of tests and adversities, and some will be certain that the end is near. But there is no truth to the tavern-told lie that the 'good old days' are forever behind us. No! Each day we are alive is a great day! And each generation finds its own way to become the greatest generation that has ever lived! In the past, we have relied on strength and steel to forge our way. We protect what we can, destroy what we must. But that is not the only way. If we are to ever restore this world, then there must come a time when the leaders of Azeroth are no longer the warriors, but instead the healers! Those who mend instead of those who break. Only then can we truly cure our deep ills and achieve lasting peace. Look above you! The heroes of old stand tall, and we honor and remember them well this day. But now look next to you! By your side, in this crowd, stand all the heroes of tomorrow! You… and you… and you. Each of you will play a part; each will make a difference; and in time, some will be honored on this day for deeds far greater than any we could possibly imagine! So, people of Stormwind! Let us unite this day. Let us renew our promise to uphold and protect the Light, and together we will face down this dark new storm and stand firm against it—as humanity always has… and humanity always will! Personality King Varian is a ruler with a fierce love for his people and his son, Anduin. He would willingly give his life to save his people. He is driven by ancient principles few understood today—a code of conduct that demanded something more of its leaders. He believes in the principles of truth, honor, justice, and duty. Though the events of his life have left him severely distrusting of the Horde, he has shown a willingness to attempt peace. Before he was kidnapped by the Defias, he was en route to a peace summit with Thrall. After the events of the Wrath Gate and the Battle for Undercity he became unrelentingly prejudiced against the entire Horde and sought to dismantle it entirely. This only grew worse throughout most of the Scourge War and Varian's attitude only began to soften after learning the full story behind the events of the Wrath Gate and what happened to Dranosh Saurfang. Throughout the course of the Shattering and the Alliance-Horde War, Varian slowly grew more level-headed and diplomatic, taking many lessons from his son. Pandaria in particular seems to have left Varian a more peaceful man, though he will still take military action if he finds it necessary. When his consciousness was split by Onyxia, so too was his personality. One side retained all of Varian’s knowledge, manners, and etiquette; while the other, Lo'Gosh, retained his skill in battle and is known to wage war with a relish equal to his enemies. Though the two halves were eventually reunited, they did so imperfectly. At times, Lo’Gosh is more dominant, and he is not one to shy away from conflict if he believes it is necessary.The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm, Chapter 6 In combat, Varian is renowned for his brutal strength, speed, and lightning reflexes. Garona Halforcen has compared fighting him to that of fighting two men at once. With the blessing of Goldrinn's spirit, he has even been shown to never tire in combat and have his senses heightened. Those that have seen him in combat describe his fighting style like that of a wolf. Varian can quickly take notice of an enemy's vulnerability and take advantage of it. He has also been shown to lure his foes into a sense of complacency and see them undone by the trap or ambush he has set up. Monuments *A statue of King Varian, alias Lo'Gosh, stands in Valiance Keep in the Borean Tundra: *An additional statue of the king stands at the front of Stormwind Keep, though it bears no plaque. Equipment *Varian's belt was previously worn by Anduin Lothar. *The rest of Varian's armor appeared when Onyxia's spell merged Varian (who was dressed in royal finery) and Lo'Gosh (was wearing his gladiator equipment) back into one.World of Warcraft: The Comic, Issue 14: Into the Jaws of Death! *Varian wields a legendary blade called Shalamayne, which was created from a fusion of Shalla'tor the Shadow Render and Ellemayne the Reaver. He uses this weapon in the comic book, in the Secrets of Ulduar trailer, in the BattleCry mosaic, in the novel Stormrage, and in World of Warcraft (as of patch 3.3.3). It was later mentioned in The Shattering and saw battle in Wolfheart. *In World of Warcraft, Varian wielded two Cruel Barbs (in beta), two Quel'Serrar blades (until 3.1.0), and then two swords that looked like Shalamayne (until 3.3.3). Мелочи *Вариан родился за 10 лет до открытия Темного Портала. Это означает то, что ему было 40 лет на момент истории Туманов Пандарии. *As of Cataclysm, Varian is one of the four surviving Alliance rulers from the Second War, the others being Gelbin Mekkatorque, Kurdran Wildhammer and Genn Greymane; King Terenas of Lordaeron, King Thoras Trollbane of Stromgarde, Admiral Proudmoore of Kul Tiras, Lord Perenolde of Alterac, Antonidas of Dalaran, King Anasterian Sunstrider of Quel'Thalas and King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge have all died (all murdered with the exception of Perenolde, died in prison, and Magni, petrified during a ritual) in the interim. *Ранее Вариана звали Вариен, как было записано в Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal . Вариен изменили на Вариан в Warcraft III. Из-за замещения буквы "е" на букву "а", можно предположить, что Король Вариан Ринн назван в честь его бабушки Королевы Варии. *Король Вариан Ринн является одним из нескольких расовых лидеров, которые имеют свою уникальную игровую модель. His model is comparable to that of Sylvanas Windrunner, in that while their base models and animations are identical to that of a human and blood elf respectively, they have unique traits unavailable to players—among them being unique hairstyles, armour and facial features. **He was also the fourth significant character to have a full set of quotes (greetings, annoyed, and farewell). The others before him were the Lich King, Tirion Fordring, and Darion Mograine. *Chris Metzen said he provided Varian's voice at BlizzCon 2009. Jon St. John (the voice of Duke Nukem) mentioned playing King Varian in a 2010 interview. In 2012, Metzen acknowledged that he voiced Varian in the Landfall patch. *The statistics in Lands of Conflict for Anduin Wrynn actually refer to King Varian Wrynn. *King Varian Wrynn was one of only two NPCs that retained Heroic Leap after the WotLK beta, prior to Cataclysm. *According to Robby Flay, Varian's favorite drink is apple cider. Some of his favorite foods are fresh catfish and fresh crab legs. *Many fans jokingly comment about Varian's larger then average chin. This has led to the nickname, "King Chin". *Varian's rise (or re-rise) to power is very similar to that of Conan, who started off as a simple pit fighter to eventually rise to becoming King. Given Varian's temperament, fighting ability and appearance the similarities are striking. *In Edge of Night one of Sylvanas's vision of the future was Varian, who standing on one of the two Zeppelin Towers near Brill, instructing his generals on how to assault the Undercity. This shows that if Sylvanas never accepted the Val'kyr's plea and returned to her people then the Alliance would have eventually conquered the Undercity. *Серебряную монету Короля Вариана Ринна можно выловить в фонтане Даларана. *Varian appears in Snow Fight, a children's book written by Chris Metzen and illustrated by Wei Wang. Галерея Официальные File:WOW 17.jpg|Ло'Гош и Вариан с двумя клинками близнецами. File:Lo'Gosh Varian.jpg|Ло'Гош и Вариан. File:Lo'Gosh TCG.jpg|Ло'Гош в Trading Card Game. File:Varian Wrynn TCG.jpg|Вариан в Trading Card Game. File:WoW4CoverSampleA.jpg|Ло'Гош сражается о Ордой. File:King Varian Wrynn Fight.jpg| File:WoW_Comic_Lo'Gosh_1.jpg|Ло'Гош в бою. File:Lo'Gosh Action Figure.jpg|Коллекционная фигурка. File:Varian_Death_Knight.jpg| File:Varian_gold_coin.JPG| File:Board varian.png| File:Prince_Anduin_Wrynn_TCG.jpg| File:WoWcomiccover11.jpg| File:WoW Comic 3 0-a (artwork).jpg| File:Varian Concept Art.jpg|Концепт арт Вариана Ринна. File:Stormwind 070910 003013 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Статуя Вариану снаружи Штормграда File:Gods and Monsters - Anduin and Varian.jpg| File:Snow Fight Varian Thrall.jpg| Фан арт File:King_Varian_Wrynn_Fan.jpg| File:King_Varian_Wrynn_By_kim_tae_kyeong.jpg| File:Garrosh and Varian fighting Deathwing.jpg| File:Varian wrynn stylised.JPG| File:Fanart Ulduar Patch.jpeg| Видео thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * Заметки Внешние ссылки es:Varian Wrynn fr:Varian Wrynn nl:Varian Wrynn Категория:Люди Категория:Квестодатели Категория:Босс фракции Категория:Альянс Категория:Гладиаторы Категория:Аристократы Категория:Уникальные модели Категория:Уникальная озвучка Категория:Штормград НИП Категория:Испытание Крестоносца Категория:Исторические персонажи Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Цитадель Ледяной Короны НИП Категория:Осада Оргримара НИП Категория:Персонажи "Потоки Тьмы" Категория:Персонажи "По ту сторону Темного Портала" Категория:Персонажи "Артас: Возвышение Короля-лича" Категория:Персонажи "Ярость Бури" Категория:Персонажи "Раскол: Прелюдия к Катаклизму" Категория:Персонажи "Волчье сердце" Категория:Персонажи "Лидеры Азерота" Категория:Mounted warriors Категория:Персонажи "Джайна Праудмур: Приливы Войны" Категория:Коллекционые фигурки